


I'm Half Doomed And You're Semi-Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't know how to tag this tbh, Fluff, M/M, Parent! Mark, Slow Build, Teacher! Jack, it's gonna be cute though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is the teacher of Person B’s child. They are hesitant of dating because they don’t know if it would be appropriate or how B’s child would take it.</p><p>Of course I twist the prompt a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my first series so I hope you guys enjoy :D Don't worry there are longer chapters to come!
> 
> Also did you catch the Fall Out Boy reference in the title?

I looked around the classroom as students began to fill there seats. Light filtering in from the windows I had opened to bring in the fresh autumn air. The desks were arranged to face the white board behind me. Once I noticed everyone was in their assigned seats I began my introduction.

"Ok class, my name is Mr. Mcloughlin an I'll be your English teacher for the entire year." I tried being as energetic as possible to hopefully show the students I was a fun teacher.

It was my first year of teaching and I was incredibly nervous. Of course who wouldn't be? About 20 kids who's eyes are glued to you, watching your every move. It was a bit nerve racking to say the least. 

But I love this job. Mainly because I absolutely adore being with kids and having a job that involves you being around them is really comforting. So I decided teaching a 3rd grade class would be fun.

As I continued to explain my plans for the year I looked up to see a student in the front row raising his hand.

The student looked Asian with short, jet black hair. I looked at my seating chart to find his name before calling on him. Once I had found him I found his name, 'Tim Fischbach'.

"Y-yes Tim?" I asked turning my attention back to the student.

"Why does your voice sound funny?" The kid asked giggling as the class joined him.

I couldn't help but let out a bit of a laugh as well. "Well I come from Ireland and we talk like this there" I explained purposefully thickening my accent to get some cute giggles in return.

Luckily I wasn't disappointed as the class erupted into a fit of laughter. I quickly calmed them down as I did not want to deal with noise complaints from neighboring teachers.

Turning my attention back to what I was doing I looked at my laptop to start roll call.

After many "here"s (and a few other random noises made by kids trying to get a laugh out of their classmates) I sent in the attendance sheet. I looked around the room to see adorable, grinning faces staring back at me. I felt the weight lifting off my shoulders as if the nervousness I felt previously drifted away. I could tell this was gonna be an amazing year.


	2. Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parent teacher conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 yay! Hope you enjoy!

Two weeks had passed from my first day and I had already felt more comfortable with the kids. They were always so kind to me, which was different from the way they acted around other teachers (which I took as a compliment). I'd gotten many questions from other teachers on how I got them to behave so greatly to which I always responded with something along the lines of "I'm just good with kids."

I had gotten many nice compliments from my students saying how I was their favorite teacher and many others which had always brought a smile to my face even on my worst days.

I felt more and more comfortable with these kids as each day passed and I thought that they felt the same with me, or at least I hoped so.

I said my goodbyes and well wishes to the kids as they left the room. Tonight is parent teacher night so I will be seeing most of them soon anyways. I had a ton of paperwork to do before the parents arrived so I didn't hesitate to start once the kids had left.

After the work was finished I neatly put it back into my desk drawer. I was so tired but I had parents coming in two hours. I decided to wake myself up with some coffee so I sauntered on over to the teacher's lounge to use the machine. Luckily no one was using it so I made my coffee as I usually do every morning to wake me up, black with two sugars. 

The smell woke me up almost immediately. After a few sips I wandered back to my classroom to clean it for the soon to be arriving parents. While cleaning the mess my students left in the room I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I requested, loud enough so that the person outside the door could hear.

The door opened to reveal one of the teachers I had become friends with over these last two weeks, Mr. Kjellberg or as I call him, Felix.

"Hey Sean, I just wanted to remind you that parents will be arriving in an hour." I flashed him a small grin. I thanked him as he walked away from my room. 

Felix and I started talking one day at the teacher's lounge. He's a pretty funny guy and we got along well. We'd started talking more around the school and we even started eating lunch together.

I hurried my pace and began cleaning faster. I just wanted to make sure I had everything in order before they came so I gave a good impression.

I quickly scribbled a 'greeting, parents' on my white board and looked in the mirror I had stowed away in my desk. I fixed my disheveled hair and brushed off my clothes before letting out a long sigh. 'You got this'. I mentally prepared myself as my nerves began wracking. This was my first parent conference after all. I just hoped nothing went wrong.

I finished my coffee and popped a mint. I didn't necessarily want my hot coffee breath to blast in the parents faces.

After my hour was up I began letting parents into the classroom. I'd met really nice parents who smiled as I told them how good there child was doing in class. Almost all of my students were doing exceptionally well in class and it seemed the only ones who weren't doing so well's parents didn't show up. Perhaps they just didn't tell their parents about the event for a good reason.

Everything seemed normal up until Tim Fischbach's dad showed up. And holy crap was he attractive. Dark scruff coated his jawline which defined his handsome facial features. He had chocolate colored eyes which hid behind a pair of glasses, they made him look even hotter. His fluffy, raven black hair that was crazily floofed about. But it suited him fairly well.

He snapped me out of my thoughts with a firm handshake, and a smile. "Hello" his soothing, deep voice echoing into my ears. I shook back and smiled also mumbling a quick "hi." I sat down and gestured for him and Tim to take a seat.

I felt my face heat up as I remembered my previous thoughts. I can not be having a crush on a student's dad. This is not happening.

I began to explain Tim's behavior and attitude in class which was all around pretty good. His eyes not leaving mine which should've been a little awkward but surprisingly it wasn't. I was comfortable.

"Overall your son is doing great in this class and I'm really glad to have him here" I glanced at Tim and smiled and he grinned back at me.

"Well that's great news to hear! He tells me how much of a great teacher you are too." I blushed deeper at that comment but I still couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Aww that's so sweet. Thank you." I chuckled smiling at Tim.

"My name's Mark by the way" he extended his and to meet mine.

"My name's Sean but call me Jack" I reached out and shook his hand noticing how muscular his arm was.

_I'm really screwed with this crush aren't I?._

"Well alright Jack, we'd better get going." He mused.

"Alright I'll see you guys later." Once they left the room, I was left in silence. So I did the only thing I thought of doing, head-planted into a book in despair.

_What am I going to do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to think of this chapter. I feel like it's too rushed. Idk
> 
> Kudos, comments & polite constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	3. Maybe There's Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, had a busy couple of days :)

"He's just so handsome and sweet. And his voice is amazing. So deep and soothing."

I began spouting my feelings towards Felix, since we've grown closer during the week. We always had lunch together. Always in my room since the teacher's lounge was completely crowded. It was really nice.

"Sounds like you have a bit of a crush" Felix smirked.

"I know and it's so bad. Is it weird to have a crush on a student's dad?" I asked slightly embarrassed in realization of what I'd just said.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's fine, unless he's married of course." My eyes widened at his statement. 

_How could I've not thought of that? He could be married! Oh god._

"Did you just now realize that he could be married?" Felix chuckled.

"N-no" I stuttered making my thoughts completely obvious. Felix burst into laughter which was soon interrupted by the bell. 

"Well, the best thing to do is have hope. Stay strong, buddy." He patted my back and left for his next class.

I let out a sigh to disrupt the silence that invaded my room once the door closed. I began preparing the tests I was planning to give to the students at the beginning of the class. I know they wouldn't like it but unfortunately it's something I had to do. But my thoughts were soon interrupted.

The students bursted through the door, alive with the energy they received during the lunch break. Shouts were heard as the students struggled to talk over themselves. I smiled at the kids once everyone took their seats.

"Top of the morning to you laddies." I shouted in an overly exaggerated Irish accent as I did everyday. I was met with cute laughs and giggles from the kids at my outburst. That was one of the many reasons I said it everyday, to make them happy.

"Anyways, I have bad news today. We have to take a test." Over dramatic groans were heard throughout the classroom.

"I know, I know it sucks but we have to do it." I frowned.

"But once you're done we'll watch a movie!" I exclaimed painting a smile back on my face. Once more I was met with excited cheers from the class. I passed the tests around the room and sat back down in my chair. Faint scribbling could be heard as I was left with my thoughts. Which was probably a bad thing but I didn't care.

_What if he doesn't even like guys? I just ignorantly assumed he did for some reason._

~•~

I closed my front door and kicked off my shoes. I walked lazily over to my coffee machine in the hopes that it would wake me up. After all I did have a long night ahead if me. I had to correct all of the tests I had given the kids which would probably take me a couple hours.

I sipped the coffee slowly and strolled over to the kitchen table. After placing all the tests in a pile I started correcting.

Correcting was easy, as I am an English major, but man was it time consuming. I was almost been done when I had come across Tim Fischbach's test. Seeing it reminded me of my hopeless problem, which dropped my mood until something caught my eye. It was a note scribbled at the top of the test.

My eyes widened and a big grin crossed my face as I read what it said over and over again.

**My daddy thinks you're cute :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, & constructive criticisms are always appreciated :D


	4. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating! A really have no excuse other than a severe case of writer's block but I have the story figured out now :3 enjoy!

And then all at once, the shock and disbelief took over. I couldn't believe what I was reading. There's just no way. In my haste I dug out my phone from my pocket and called the first person I could think of. Felix.

It rang a couple times before he picked up. "Jack? W-what is it?" He sounded exhausted, like I just woke him up. Turning my head towards my digital clock I found it to be 1:43 am.

"Oh shit, I didn't realize it was this late, sorry"

"It's alright, Jack. What do you need?"

I hesitated. How am I supposed to explain this? "Uh, you remember my crush on Tim Fischbach's dad right?"

"Yeah... What about it?" His voiced was laced with curiosity and still a bit of tiredness.

"Well Tim wrote on his test that his dad thinks I'm cute and I don't know what to do here..." I awaited his response.

After a few moments of silence a small laugh could be heard on the other line. "Well that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess, but I'm just confused on what to do next. Do I make a move or do I wait? What if I screw up?" I started to ramble. A bit stressed because of my situation.

"Well you know he thinks you're cute, so that means he probably likes you. I suggest you go for it!"

We'll now I'm screwed. I'm not exactly the flirty type of guy. "Uh, ok. What do I do? I can't just walk up to him in the next conference and romance him in front of small children..."

Once again there is silence for a few moments, he must've been thinking. "Well... I got nothing. Sorry dude but I can't exactly think straight at almost 2 in the morning."

"Alrighty then," I tried not to sound too disappointed. "I'll leave you to sleep. Sorry for waking you. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Jack, and good luck." The line went dead.

~•~

After pacing and debating what to do for over an hour and downing 2 cups of coffee I had absolutely nothing. Glancing back at the clock I realized I had to get up in 4 hours to prepare for school. I trudged, to the rest of the uncorrected tests, forgetting about them in my fit of panic. I had to at least correct them before I decided to hit the hay.

Correcting the last test which was Tim's (I saved his for last. I couldn't bare to think about my situation any longer.) I had an idea. It might not have been a great one but hey, to be fair I was tired.

Under the scribbled message I wrote in my neatest cursive handwriting...

**I think he's cute too!**

Quickly, so I didn't chicken out and decide to scribble away the message I so delicately wrote, I put away the rest of the tests into my bag and went to my bedroom. Sleepily shrugging off my clothes, I climbed into bed and, after a couple of minutes tossing and turning, fell into a restless sleep.

_Tomorrow's gonna suck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and polite constructive criticism are always appreciated. (Also I'm so sorry for not responding to the comments as much. I'm way too nervous to know what to say. Just know I appreciate them so much!


	5. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's worries get the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC WILL FINISH. Idk how long till it will but just know it will. Thank you so much for your patients with me and my complete laziness. I tried for a longer chapter this time :3

I passed out the now corrected tests, looking at the smiles on the kids faces as they looked at their grades. It was a particularly easy test, I though the kids should have a break.

I was about to start my lecture when I spotted a particularly bright look my way. It was Tim and he looked like he would split in half if he could smile any bigger. I sent a grin back happy that my message was well received although my mind was in total chaos about what's to come.

The lesson passes by extremely slowly as the class continues, only to be stopped by the abrupt ring of the lunch bell. I mentally cursed the school gods for showing absolutely no mercy while I ran towards the break room. I had to tell Felix what happened.

~•~

"Oh sweet!", Felix exclaimed.

"You're not thinking of the consequences, dude! I could lose my job for this. The guy could find me really creepy for writing it on his child's test of all things! Or-"

"Calm down, dude. Don't overthink this. You said the kid smiled at you, right?"

I nodded.

"So it's a good thing! And no you will not lose your job. It's not illegal to date a students parent... I think..."

"Thanks, that's exactly the vote of confidence I needed", I sighed, "Well I guess we'll see what happens next."

And as the conversation ends the bell rings. "Anyways, I gatta go. Talk to you later." As I close the door of the break room to make my leave Felix answers, "Good luck, buddy."

I'm gonna need it.

~•~

I returned home and immediately sauntered to my room. I don't even bother with correcting papers, I'm too emotionally drained. I lie in bed staring up at my ceiling just trying to think about anything other than my current problem.

After a half an hour of tossing and turning I give up and settle for watching tv to keep my mind off of it. It seems to work well enough that I drift off to sleep in about an hour.

~•~

I was woken by a phone call. Groggily I got off of the couch and took a second to grovel in the amount of back pain I was experiencing. I couldn't really afford to buy a comfier couch with a teacher's salary and all. The familiar ringtone was blaring while I was making my painful journey to my bed, where my phone lays, vibrating furiously.

I answered and immediately knew it was Felix by the way he shouted,

"Dude, where are you? The kids will be here in 15 minutes!"

Panicking I quickly replied, "Oh shit I overslept! I'm on my way right now." I hung up, not wasting any time.

I've never been out of the door faster in my entire life. Needless to say I didn't eat breakfast at all so I settled for taking Felix's food during lunch later.

When I arrived, the students had just arrived and so I rushed to the classroom trying to beat the hallway traffic. When I got there only a couple students were in their seats including Tim. He smiled at me and I gratefully returned it.

I was getting my desk nice and organized for the lesson when I noticed a bright yellow sticky note on my desk. Scribbled on said note was a phone number and a message neatly written across the note.

'Call me :) -Mark'

For the entirety of the class I could not wipe the grin off my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	6. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets a date, luckily someone's there to help him out with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is the latest I've ever been with a chapter. I was feeling really self conscious about this chapter but here it is.
> 
> Also I wanted to personally thank everyone for their kind comments. I greatly appreciate it and it brings a smile to my face :)

The entire drive home was a blur so I can only hope I stayed within the speed limit. As soon as my front door slammed behind me I had my phone and Mark's number out in front of me. Before I could wuss out I forced myself to enter in his number.

My heart was pounding out of my chest as I brought the phone to my ear. I choked down my fear and decided 'screw it'.

The phone was answered and my heart dropped as I heard him speak. I'd nearly forgotten what his voice sounded like and it hit me like a slap in the face.

"Hello?" He greeted.

"Uh... Hi, is this Mark?"

_Of course it is you idiot, who else would it be?_

I face-palmed. But Mark continued the conversation anyways.

"Yep. And I'm guessing that this is Jack?" He giggled.

God, his giggles are so adorable. Warm and comforting. I wish I could spend hours just making him laugh so I could hear that same pleasant sound again. I hadn't noticed a couple seconds passed, during which I was incredibly distracted by the handsome man's giggle, until Mark cleared his throat.

"Jack? Are you there?" He asked.

"Oh shoot, yeah I'm here sorry. And uhh yeah it's me. But I guess you already knew that since..." I trailed off my nervous rambling only to be met by the same enchanting giggle.

"Yeah I got that. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to... I don't know, get dinner sometime." He seemed to move easily onto a normal conversation despite my incessant rambling.

"Yeah, I'd like that actually." My heart swelled at the thought of sitting down and talking with the charming man.

"Okay cool! Is 5:30 on Friday night okay?"

"Let me check my calendar, hold on." Of course I knew I was free but I didn't want to seem like a loser.

"Yeah, I'm free." I told him.

"Alright! I'll pick you up. See you then?"

"Yeah, see you then." I hung up.

I may or may not have fist pumped after I hung up the phone, but you know what? I deserve it. I have a date in two days. 

And just then the stress hit me.

Oh my god...

I have a date in two days.

I'm so screwed.

~•~

"Dude, that's awesome! I'm so happy for you!" Felix shouted from the other line.

"I know, it's great and all but what am I supposed to wear or even say to him or-"

"Don't worry about any of that stuff. I've got someone who can help you out and trust me she's great." Felix explained. 

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Hold on I have to go. She'll be there in about 20 minutes. Goodbye!"

"Felix hold on-"

He hung up.

I sighed, "Are you kidding me?"

~•~

I opened my door exactly 20 minutes later to find a beautiful, blonde woman standing on my porch.

"Well you sure are punctual." I stepped aside and welcomed her into my house.

She giggled, "I try not to keep people waiting."

"Right, and who are you? Felix never got the chance to tell me on the phone." I closed the door behind her.

"Oh, I'm his wife." She held out her hand which I happily shook.

"Ah, so you're Marzia! He's told me so much about." It's true. Felix has told me many great things about the woman during our lunches together in the teacher's lounge.

"Yes, that's me." She smiled shyly.

"Would you like some coffee?"

~•~

After coffee we tried on many different clothes from my closet until she gave up on my "poor excuse for a closet" and took me shopping.

She picked out many different jeans and a couple of flannel shirts with matching undershirts to go with it. Ultimately she was an interesting and funny person and we got along very well. 

She asked me various questions about Mark from what he looked like to his interests (I told her I knew nothing about them to which she gave me a dry stare). After a very successful day of shopping she wished me luck on the date as I thanked her for her help. She drove back home as soon as she dubbed me "date-ready". And after the longest, but surprisingly the most exciting day of my life, I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the shopping scene was too rushed but I didn't know how to fix it :/


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Complete Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having serious writer's block. I had to sit myself down for 2 hours to write this. Also this is the first time I'm using a computer to do this!

Tim was ecstatic about the date to say the least. His dad was finally happy! He’s pretty sure he’d him genuinely smile today. Tim has never actually seen his dad do that since mommy died, so yeah, Tim was excited. And not only that, but Mr. Mcloughlin was coming into his family. Well, not officially… Yet. Tim was pretty sure they’d fall in love and get married in like a year... or whatever. But the point his, Mr. Mcloughlin’s extremely cool!

He didn’t know his mom, she died when he was two years old. They must’ve been really happy together, Tim guesses from the major depression his dad fell into afterwards. They never spoke of her, except for that one night.

~.~

_Tim listened in on his dad’s sobs through his bedroom door. He’s never heard his dad cry before and it was really upsetting. Deciding to try and comfort his weeping father, Tim slowly creaked open the door. His dad froze and looked towards the door. “T-Tim? What are you doing in here? Did you have a nightmare?” His dad asked, even more worry struck his face. “Dad… Are you okay?” Tim cautiously moved towards the bed. “Y- Yeah I’m fine. Hey, you should get back to bed, it’s late and-” Tim climbed onto the bed, shushing his father and immediately curling into his side, silently hugging his leg._

_“I love you, kid. You know that?” His dad asked. Tim nodded, “I’m not a kid anymore, dad. I’m five and three quarters.” The older man giggles, playing with his son’s hair. “Do you miss mom?” Tim asks after a moment of comfortable silence. His dad tenses at the mention of his late wife. “Everyday” His father’s voice cracks on that single word which causes his son to hug tighter._

_Tim let’s his dad silently cry while clinging to his son. Eventually they fall asleep to patter of rain quietly sounding through the house._

~.~

As soon as his dad got off the phone call with Mr. Loughlin, that he might or might not have been listening in on from the other line, he ran up and surprise hugged his dad.

Mark shouted in surprise over the stream of giggles streaming out of his son’s mouth. After the shock factor faded, he kneeled down and hugged his son back strongly.

They’ll finally be a family again.

~.~

The next days went by quicker than Jack would’ve liked. He was nervous as hell and hours of Felix’s pep talks would not change that. Him and Tim have kept a tight friendship, although it is awkward at times with the whole ‘I’m going to date your dad’ thing, but other than that it’s great. He really likes Tim (A lot more than some people in the class but he’d never say it aloud for fear of losing his job).

Marzia came once before the date just to check up on him and to give him a pep talk which did almost nothing to calm his nerves, just like her husband’s. They had coffee and talked about anything else but the date, which Jack was appreciative of. Once she had left Jack took a shower (and used excessive amounts of body wash), put on his clothes and brushed his teeth twice.

_Alright, time for a date._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, & polite constructive criticism is always appreciated :D


End file.
